The Façade of the Assassin Golden Serpent
by The Copper Key
Summary: Hidden beneath the Golden boy's façade, a dark manipulative mind, an unfathomable power and different alliances lurk. Independentpoliticalpowerful Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Slash SSHP Up for Adoption. See Merula Aeolus for Info.


**Title: **_The Façade of the Assassin; Golden Serpent, Lion Zealots_

**Author: **The Copper Key

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Slash (Severus Snape/Harry Potter), HET, violence, cursing, AU, OC, OOC, possible mentions of child abuse (rape included), possible lime (please vote), Character bashing (Ron, Hermione and most of the order of phoenix)

**Summary:** Hidden beneath the Golden boy's façade, a dark manipulative mind, an unfathomable power and different alliances lurk. Independent-political-powerful Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Slash SS/HP, HET, character bashing

**Reading Key**

"Blah" – speaking

_Blah_ – thinking

'Blah' – written words

_**Blah**_ – spells

'_Blah'_ – speaking mind to mind

**PROLOGUE:**

_The Power of Manipulation and Alliances_

Dumbledore sat before his chess board in his office rubbing his temples. "What are you doing Tom?" He whispered in the settling gloom. It was five in the evening and storm clouds gathered in the sky, which could clearly be seen outside the office's window. Voldermort was playing both a heavy political and disastrous physical war. However Voldermort's moves were both weaning Dumbledore's and his own power. Where was the motive? The moves were seemingly random, but impacted events with brutality. His death eaters' political influence was slowly waning. Dumbledore's contacts were methodically ousted from inner circles within the ministry. Fudge did not have a clue as to how these potentially devastating moves were made. Almost all of his power had diminished after denying Voldermort's return.

Unless there was a fourth party outside the Ministry, Order of Phoenix and Voldermort and his Death Eaters. _'My god, there was a fourth party!'_ All evidence fell into place clearly indicating it. "Shit!" Dumbledore swore.

Getting to his feet his strode towards his office doors, when from the corner of his eye he saw the ghastly image of a Dementor standing before his chess board, Dumbledore froze momentarily. It turned its head to him and off handedly moved a chess piece on the board. "Checkmate." Dumbledore whispered horrified. The Dementor picked up Dumbledore's king and pocketed it. Quickly Dumbledore swung around preparing to send the Dementor off, only to find the Dementor and the chess piece gone in its place was a roll of paper. Hurrying over his desk, Dumbledore scooped up the paper and unrolled it.

I am the man of many Deceptions

I play your game as a pawn

I am the Man of Shadows

I play my game as King

I am the man of Death

I play as the enemy's enemy King

I am the man of Mountain

I play the game from afar

I am a King of many

Listen to my roar

I am the last piece to a puzzle

I am death, resurrection, reincarnation and birth

I am immortal

I am mortal

I am contradiction

And definition

_**-Within a Hidden Chamber carved by Salazar Slytherin in Hogwarts-**_

A stunningly beautiful teenage boy stood sweating slightly, his ornate steel daggers were held loosely in his delicate, yet large hands, "Very good Lady Gryffindor." The teen said in a rich baritone with a refined clip to it. He twirled the daggers with practiced ease and then slid his daggers into their sheaths attached to his forearms beneath his sleeves. He then offered his hand to an equally stunning teenage girl.

"Likewise Lord Black." The male bowed to her and offered his arm, which she accepted it gratefully for the strenuous exercise had taken its toll on her. The teens were perfect examples of the eloquent pure bloods without the bias and discrimination often associated with their status. They were polite, charming, manipulative, intelligent, incredibly powerful and oh so beautiful.

The female had long pale blond tresses that fell to her lower back and large azure eyes framed by long eyelashes. She had pale skin and soft flawless smooth flesh. Her plump pale pink lips were alluring. Her pointed chin and nose as well as her heart shaped face possessed and delicate ethereal refinement almost Elvin. She stood 5'9" and was built like a track star, though she had a delicate build. She had long shapely thin legs, modest curves and budding breasts. She wore an open silk sky blue robe with a decorative golden lion in golden thread, a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck and midnight blue silk pants. She wore sturdy, yet supple knee high flat sky blue boots. She wore her heir ring on a golden thin chain around her neck like a choker.

The male had shoulder length glossy black hair that fell in ringlets about his face. He tended to wear his hair back in a low loose ponytail. His almond shaped golden specked green eyes practically shone with hidden power. His skin was permanently tanned a golden brown, he had plump cherry lips and high defined cheekbones. His narrow face came to a pointed chin and he had a thin pointed nose. Long dark eyelashes framed his eyes. He stood 6'1", but unlike most of his peers he was unusually thin and had a narrow lithe build. His muscles were defined, but small and could hardly be attributed to his incredible speed, strength and agility. He hand long slim legs and a delicate bone structure. This boy wore an open green silk robe with a decorative gold snake wound around a gold laurel, a in the middle a black ribbon raven as well as two gold outlines of eyes. He also wore a black silk tank top showing off his thin but defined chest and a little of his muscular gold-brown-skinned abdomen. He also had black silk pants on, but had rolled them to his knees showing off his thin attractive claves. He wore no shoes. He wore his heir symbol entwined in a black ribbon around his neck that fell to the impression in his collarbone.

The boy led the girl to private bathroom, where left her to change as he went to his own bathroom. He quickly stripped off his clothing and folded them on the sink and then turned the spray on in his shower. After a quick shower he opened the cabinet above the sink and removed a Gryffindor school robes putting them on he reached for a peculiar arm band and leaving the bathroom he was about to put it on, when a boy of the exact age called out to him, "Archer!" Draco called.

"Good to see you brother." Archer smiled.

Draco smiled and embraced him, "I can't wait until you drop the confounded role of the Gryffindor golden boy." Malfoy said. "I can just see the Brutus' faces." Draco laughed. Of course Draco was referring to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was a well known fact among The Order of the Snake, that Ron Weasley was accepting money and privileges in exchange to befriend and spy on Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, though not accepting any reward was entirely too loyal to Dumbledore and eagerly took up the same task. Thus they were backstabbers or in others words Brutus is Caesars court (**A/N:** Look up Julius Caesar's death for more info).

"Likewise." The boy smiled as he slipped on the arm band and activated it, changing himself into 'Harry Potter.' The boy had many names Lord Archer Black heir to the Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Evans Lines, as his father was truly Sirius Black and his mother was Lily Evans, Archer Black-Malfoy, for the Malfoys had secretly adopted and raised him and finally Lord Archer, leader of the Order of Snakes, whose goals was to control the Order of Phoenix/Voldermort-death-eaters war and then after all was accomplished to create a government, which would offer equal rights to all humans and non-humans, a new school system and a fair court. Behind him stood many spies, masters of politics, powerful magicians, sympathetic pure bloods, muggle born witches and wizards, vampires, werewolves, the Fletcher breed (**A/N:** More later on them), a necromancer, snakes, house elves, Gringotts' Goblins and ghosts.

This was his army. His strength. His future.


End file.
